Espacios
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: SessRin, InuKag… El amor mas infinito, provoco la peor separación Ahora cada uno tratara de encontrar su lugar… Descubriendo que no pueden vivir separados… Pero que pasara al final?... CAP 2 ACTUALIZADO. PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Espacios

"Espacios"  
De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: SessRin, InuKag… El amor mas infinito, provoco la peor separación; Ahora cada uno tratara de encontrar su lugar… Descubriendo que no pueden vivir separados… Pero que pasara al final?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' **_"canción," _**"Hablando"

"_Rin POV" _"Sesshoumaru's POV,"

**_Nota de la Autora:_ **Una locura mas, es uno normalito, no Alterno como siempre los hago. Espero que les guste, esto salio un día en el que el destino decidió jugar conmigo… pero se acepta todo como se debe… cuídense, y espero ver su review al terminar de que lo lean… D…

REVIEW!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1

_**Espacios **  
Duelo- álbum- Relaciones conflictivas  
_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado algunos años después de la derrota de Naraku en la época del Sengoku. Por una parte, Kikyou descanso en paz después de vengarse de la persona de su muerte, Naraku; Kouga y Ayame se fueron son su camada de lobos y al parecer formarían esa maravilla de familia que Ayame tanto soñaba y queria; Inuyasha y Kagome decidieron casarse y quedarse en el sengoku: Kagome mejoro sus técnicas de sacerdotisa y era mucho mejor; seguia yendo a la época actual para consumar sus estudios e Inuyasha cuidaba de la aldea y de su bosque, que eran sus territorios; y por ultimo, lo que habia sucedido con Sesshoumaru, Jaken y la pequeña niña que los acompañaba en sus viajes, Rin.

A sus casi dieciocho años, Rin era dominadora de varias lenguas, también sabia las artes marciales y usar diversas armas en defensa. Incluso era de ayuda en el ejercito de su amo al entrenar varios reclutas y cuando cuidaban de los territorios de su amo Sesshoumaru. Los generales en un principio no estaban muy de acuerdo de que Rin, totalmente una novata, en entrenar a sus reclutas, pero no podían decir que no, puesto que el mismo Lord de las tierras del oeste, la habia entrenado en dichos menesteres. Así que decidieron probar por un de semanas, y muy a su pesar, la pequeña dama, era la candidata perfecta para entrenar aquellos novatas reclutas. Varios soldados de la misma, decían que era demasiado joven, y en cualquier momento terminarían con aquella insignificante humana, hasta que un día, el mismo Amo de las tierras que pisaban la puso a prueba.

Pero ahora solo tenia aquellos bellos recuerdos de algún día en su estancia en aquel hermoso castillo… se sentía tan vacía… tan indefensa, sin aquel demonio que la habia hecho sentir algo valioso en aquella vida del cual el mismo la habia resucitado. Eran demasiados los espacios que ahora abarcaban en su vida. En aquel castillo tenia ocupaciones, responsabilidades que hacer, y ahora?... solo quedaban en la nada… no los ocupaba en nada… solamente para ayudar a algunos que lo necesitaban. Ahora no lo podía ayudar a el… eso era lo que mas le afectaba en ese momento.

**_"…Hay tantos espacios  
sobran tantos espacios desde que no estas  
_****_Todo mi mundo cambio hasta perdió su color,  
tengo por compañera la oscuridad  
_****_Solo me abraza el frió de tu ausencia hoy…"_**

Tenia un par de semanas fuera de aquel lujoso castillo con sirvientes dondequiera, ahora se encontraba en la aldea del hermano de su amo, el hermano menor Inuyasha. Gracias a la delicadeza de su esposa la sacerdotisa Kagome, hizo que ella, quedara en un buen lugar en su hogar, y no quedara abandonada en un lugar no muy bueno para ella, según lo que decia su amo. Además, el protector de aquella aldea tenía un buen estatus en ella, así que obligándolo su hermano, hizo que aceptara a la pequeña humana ahí, mientras pensaba en lugar mejor para vivir. No quiera molestar a la pareja, ni mucho menos, pero era lo que ordenaba su amo, y todo lo que decia se cumplía sin chistar.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella prueba: Ella contra el… en una batalla donde ella demostraría, que sabia como matar a un buen contrincante… y quien mas que el de ponerse de presa. Fue un día soleado y que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en nublado a como pasaban las horas, en donde todos, absolutamente todos, se darían cuenta del poder que tenia aquella mujer humana. A pesar de su edad, habia aprendido muy bien todas aquellas artes, y además era muy sabia, puesto que ante los mejores filósofos, ella tenia una respuesta correcta y siempre firme, y eso hacia que cualquier persona viera que aquella pequeña era de hierro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback: algunos Ayeres… **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sesshoumaru.sama, me mando llamar?" preguntaba Rin con todo el respeto que se merecía a su amo. Algunas veces tenia la oportunidad de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, solo cuando se encontraban solos, y eran, a decir verdad muy pocas veces, puesto que siempre el Lord se encontraba ocupado atendiendo a los demás Lords.

"si, quiero que les demuestres a todos, que eres capaz de entrenar a los reclutas,"

"claro, pero porque una presentación?, usted cree que soy capaz de entrenarlos bien?"

"claro, te entreno el mejor…-dijo mostrando su porte orgullosa- además, los maestros que tenemos son incompetentes, por eso quiero que te encargues de los nuevos reclutas,"

"muchas gracias Sesshoumaru.sama, -dijo dando una reverencia- y para cuando será esta presentación?"

"para hoy en la tarde, después de que todos terminen con sus quehaceres,"

"esta bien,"

"puedes retirarte,"

"gracias Sesshoumaru.sama, vera que no lo defraudare," dijo con una enorme sonrisa, y pestañando aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda, dejando una vez mas, cautivado al mil porcierto al hermoso demonio de ojos ámbares.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End FlashBlack** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En un lujoso castillo, en las Tierras del Oeste: **

Se encontraba un hermoso ejemplar… todo un dios, sentado en un lujoso escritorio de la más fina madera que se podía encontrar en aquel reino. Pensativo, y que a la mas mínima ó gran presencia se le temía en cantidades impresionantes, serio, y que para los que le conocían… Sentían que tenía una gran duda que igual el, no podía resolver fácil: Una duda que le carcomía incluso el alma, que el no sabia que tenía ó poseía. Simplemente no sabía como resolver la situación en la que estaba. No sabia como recalcar aquel maldito orgullo que poseía y que talvez no podía cambiar.

Pensaba en aquella imagen, en esa borrosa imagen que tenia de su protegida… vuelta en llanto, yéndose de aquel castillo… yéndose de su lado, sin más ni mas que por su propia orden. Acaso seria una carga para el?... acaso seria demasiado el sentimiento que tenia por aquella humana?... Tenia la respuesta para cada una de esas preguntas que pasaban por su mente… pero jamás imagino, que seria capaz de contradecir cada una, con sus mal planeados actos.

**_"…Hoy los rayos del sol no calientan igual  
_****_Me haces falta en el aire para respirar  
_****_Vivo aferrado a un recuerdo y no tengo más  
_****_Del pasado que se que ya no volverá…" _**

No era muy común de el arrepentirse en alguna de sus decisiones… pero de esta, era mas que un arrepentimiento… le dolía en el pecho haber tomado aquella decisión… lo tomaba de una forma que el mismo no se explicaba, solo sentía: que era un dolor agudo en todos sus sentidos, en todo su ser… Respiraba profundo y seguia pensando en ella… eso era todo lo que llenaba en su mente por el momento… y tan pronto recordó aquella vez que le iba a poner una prueba a ella, y que se la enseñaría a todos, para que no se valieran de tan solo su poder. Que una simple humana, podía derrotarlo a el, con solamente su fuerza física.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era la hora de que la pequeña humana mostrara ante todos de que ella era capaz de entrenar a los reclutas de la armada de su Amo. Con paso seguro, firme, se dirigió con varias de sus armas al patio principal de aquel enorme castillo donde vivía. En medio de este, se encontraba el amo de las tierras del oeste, viendo al infinito, y viendo como aquella humana haria lo posible para cumplir lo que el le diría. Ante ellos se encontraban los soldados, algunos reclutas, y la servidumbre del lugar. Ella se acerco a su amo, sin saber, sin tener una mínima idea de lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

"Bien amo, estoy lista, que desea que haga?" pregunto Rin mostrando la confianza que se debia en este tipo de desafió.

"Quiero que les enseñes a cada uno de ellos tus tácticas…," respondía en pocas palabras.

"y quien será mi adversario, Amo?"

"yo mismo,"

"perdón amo?"

"Quiero que vean todo el potencial que posees,"

"pero amo-," "yo seré tu contrincante, ahora utiliza toda tu fuerza, y todo lo que tienes, quiero que hagas lo siguiente –Trata de matarme,"

"AMO! Yo no puedo hacer eso,"

"claro que puedes y se los demostraras- aquella pequeña discusión la habían tomado frente a frente, y solamente ellos sabían de aquella platica. Tocando su brazo ligeramente con su mano izquierda, que se habia regenerado con el pasar de los años- se dirigieron a donde todos los podrían observar- ahora, quiero que lo hagas, entendido?"

"hai," dijo Rin un tanto nerviosa, no queria dañar a su amo, pero si ese era su mandato, lo cumpliría.

"Lista?" pregunto viendo como la humana tomaba una de sus armas, una espada que habia hecho forjar para ella; aquella espada tenia youki, su propio youki, aquel que soltaba con solo sus dedos, un resplandor de luz y aquel veneno poderoso: su látigo de luz y su veneno, se encontraban en aquella espada, al igual que un campo de protección que el mismo solía poner para defenderse de fuertes ataques. Esa espada habia sido hecha de su sangre demoníaca, su propio veneno y youki, para proteger a aquella SU valiosa humana. Su nombre era **Hikari**- Luz, Aquella maravillosa espada habia sido forjada por el hombre quien forjo Tenseiga y la Tetsusaiga, Totossai.

Tomando a **Tokijin** en sus manos, y viendo que el también se preparaba, menciono un "si," al terminar la frase el demonio con sus tradicionales ropas blancas, se dirigía a ella con velocidad, para que ella atacara fieramente como el solía hacerlo con ella en sus entrenamientos.

El fuerte estruendo de las espadas fue captado por cada uno de los presentes. Momentos después, Tokijin y Hikari se encontraban peleando fieramente, dando lo mejor de si, mientras los adversarios solo se miraban a los ojos leyendo lo que harian después de estos ataques. Estuvo por lo menos unos 20 minutos con vueltas, piruetas, algunos golpes y demás, y una de las espadas habia volado por los aires, y una de esas personas salía airosa de la primera confrontación. Rin sostenía su espada fieramente y la famosa Tokijin era la que caía pesadamente, encajándose en el suelo.

Viendo aquella situación, tomo de uno de sus soldados una lanza cuyo filo era capaz de cortar un ligero cabello. Viendo aquello, Rin envaino a Hikari, y uno de los soldados le lanzo una lanza. Viéndose nuevamente a los ojos comenzaron de nueva cuenta a pelear tratándose uno al otro de hacerse daño.

En una de sus vueltas Rin tomo desprevenido a Sesshoumaru y lo tiro al suelo, y este a sabiendas de las intenciones, la tumbo a ella también y comenzaron la batalla ahí en el suelo. Trataban de estrangularse uno al otro, golpeándose mutuamente, hasta que Rin halló un punto débil, el blanquecino cuello de su amo. Trato de pegarse lo mas posible a su cuello y con sus dedos, marco un punto en el cual dejaría al otro contrincante por solo unos instantes dolido para poder separarse rápidamente, pero en este caso era que solo servia con humanos, y no con demonios, pero mas valía hacerlo. Espero el momento perfecto y lo hizo, presiono sus dedos fuertemente en el punto, y tan solo un poco pudo separarse de su amo, y de nueva cuenta lo tumbo fuertemente al piso, y envainando rápidamente a Hikari, la puso en el cuello de su amo, mostrando el perdedor y el ganador de la batalla en demostración.

Los espectadores se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que acaban de ver: La pequeña humana le habia ganado una de las contiendas cuerpo a cuerpo con su amo. Pero claramente el amo no usaba su fuerza demoníaca completa, solo una parte, porque si no, ahorita mismo aquella doncella se encontraría en este preciso momento muerta.

Dándole una mano para levantarse, el la tomo con gracia, y aquella linda y fuerte mujer, lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, donde ella misma lo habia puesto momentos antes. De pie, menciono a sus generales, soldados, reclutas y sirvientes del palacio lo siguiente "ahora pueden observar que esta Humana, tiene el potencial para entrenar a los reclutas… generales, Rin…," dicho esto se dirigió a tokijin y la puso en su cintura, seguido de esto se marcho acompañado de su fiel sirviente, que ya sabia de lo que era capaz Rin, solamente estuvo ahí para afirmar lo que mucho ya sabia. Sesshoumaru fue directamente a su habitación a tomar un baño y ropas limpias, puesto que estas tenian raspones, rasgaduras y un poco de su propia sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End Flashback** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En ese mismo castillo:**

Un pequeño renacuajo llevaba una bandeja repleta de comida al despacho de su amo. Tenía varios días encerrado en su despacho. Lo veía mas serio de lo normal, el témpano de hielo que siempre le decia que era… pero ahora era cabizbajo, no deseaba comer, y solamente se la pasaba pensando en una sola persona a la cual la habia encargado a alguien mas. Aun no sabia porque habia tomado aquella decisión tan repentina… no lo sabia con exactitud, pero que mas le podía hacer el?... solo acatar las decisiones. Como aquella de ser maestro de Rin en diversas lenguas y debido a eso le habia tomado mucho aprecio a "la niña insolente," tanto que la queria como su amiga ó hermana.

Era ella, ella rodeaba su mundo, el mundo de su amo de tan bonita manera, que ahora le necesitaba, y el no lograba aceptar la verdad que se le ponía frente a sus ojos. Porque debia tener un orgullo tan recio, tan difícil de quebrantar?... no lo sabia, pero se quedaba pensando en aquella vez que ese orgullo se doblego para que el fuera a hacer una diligencia. En aquel día del cumpleaños de Rin, su amo Sesshoumaru se encontraba tenso, pensativo y le daba muchas vueltas a una idea que se encontraba presente desde hace semanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback: Una noche de hace aproximadamente 2 ó 3 semanas **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño reptil esperaba sentado en una de las butacas del despacho de su amo, paciente para lo que el Inu Taiyoukai diría. Lo vio ponerse mas tenso que nunca y se mostraba, como marcaba sus colmillos en su blanca cara y facciones faciales.

"Amo bonito, le molesta algo?" preguntaba dudoso, puesto que en pocas ocasiones lo habia visto así, aquella vez del hibrido Naraku, en situaciones de guerra… a lo que el sabia no habia ninguna guerra…solo era…tal vez… ella?... No lo sabía aun, pero esperaba pacientemente a su amo bonito a lo que tuviera que decir.

"En un par de semanas es el cumpleaños de Rin, cierto?"

"Si amo,"

"Quiero que traigas un regalo especial-," dijo interrumpiéndose y quitándose uno de sus colmillos "quiero que mandes a hacer un collar con mi colmillo," termino, dejando perplejo a Jaken, después puso aquel filoso colmillo en un pañuelo para su cuidado y protección.

Entonces eso queria decir que-"no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, manda hacer la pieza con suma discreción," dijo entregándole el colmillo, "además quiero que compres algunos kimonos, peinetas…," interrumpió una vez mas sus pensamientos y de inmediato empezó a hacer una lista de lo que decia su amo.

"Lo quiero listo en 2 días antes del aniversario de cumpleaños de Rin, entendido?"

"si-si, amo bonito," respiro profundo "algo mas mi amo?,"

Pensó un momento y menciono, "piensas que puede vivir por ella misma?," pregunto serio, fijo en los ojos de su asistente.

"Si ella es capaz, pero amo no esta pensando en-," "lo que yo piense no es de tu incumbencia, -dijo frío y para terminar menciono- puedes retirarte," ultimo volteando a ver a su ventana donde una joven doncella se encontraba sentada en una banca bajo un árbol de sakuras admirando la luna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabia que hacer, su amo se veía tan deprimido… solo el y la niña lo conocían a la perfección, para decir que se podía encontrar en aquel estado tan desconocido hasta para el mismo amo Sesshoumaru. Llegaba a la puerta del despacho y la toco suavemente, a pesar de que por sus finos y agudos sentidos su amo ya sabia que se encontraba ahí. Escucho la suave y grave voz de su amo decir que pasara, y entro camino lo necesario hasta su amo y dejo la bandeja en una pequeña cómoda cerca de este.

"Amo, le puedo ayudar en algo mas?"

"No, puedes retirarte, después te llamo para que te lleves esto," dijo serio y cabizbajo, aquel demonio que impartía miedo con la mirada, y que esta se encontraba apagada, sin aquella luz que alguna vez llego a tener.

Se retiro sin decir más, y de nueva cuenta le vinieron esos recuerdos: cuando se encontraba cerca de la habitación de Rin para darle su primer regalo. Estaba seguro y sentado cerca para verla rápidamente cuando abriera su puerta, para verla aquella mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jaken, el colmillo será el primer regalo que le darás, después en el orden que tu decidas puedes darle lo demás, pero lo primero es el colmillo," habia mencionado el Lord de las tierras del oeste, cerrando la caja donde venia un finísimo collar y su distintivo, un colmillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Despacho:  
_**

Jaken hacia unos momentos le habia dejado la cena, pero no tenia apetito para nada. Aquella mujer se habia llevado todo lo que alguna vez obtuvo en la vida… no era mucho lo que se habia llevado de el… solo lo que lo hacia vivir… Se habia llevado su vida entera… La luna que hermosa se veía no la podía disfrutar como debia, tan vacía aquella existencia que tenia… que su pasatiempo favorito no lo podía disfrutar. Se encontraba tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez, y no sabía como arreglar aquel problema. Volteaba para un lado y recordaba que alguna vez, aquella mujer se habia sentado ó estado en el lugar. Respiraba profundo y hallaba en aquel sobrio lugar… el perfume de sakuras que poseía SU humana.

**_"…Hay tantas cosas que aun me recuerdan que no estas  
_****_Hay tanto espacio vació, que aun no se como llenar  
_****_Es que dejaste una sombra en mi cuarto  
_****_y aparte el recuerdo de ti, que me platica  
y se sienta a mi lado y me dice que no eres feliz…"_**

Recordaba perfectamente aquellas lagrimas alguna vez derramadas cuando se habia ido. El sabia perfectamente que la vida de su humana era feliz estando a su lado… ahora no sabia como iba a estar… si feliz ó infeliz de alguna manera. No queria ser egoísta, así que la dejo ir… además quien era el para encerrarla y mantenerla siempre a su lado?... no era nadie… Queria que fuera feliz y por lo tanto el seria feliz también, pero… aquellas lágrimas decían lo contrario… a pesar de eso, hizo lo que hizo y nada de eso lo podía cambiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En otro lugar: Donde la luna se reflejaba hermosa en un lago y una doncella sentada a la orilla de este, con una flor entre sus manos. **

Sabía que era tarde y lo comprendía a la perfección, pero no se valdría de lo que los demás pensarían de ella: solamente queria disfrutar aquella hermosa luna, aunque no estuviera con esa persona que tan especial era para compartir ese pasatiempo, su pasatiempo favorito con ella, una simple mortal. Seguiría con aquel momento, con aquel pasatiempo, hasta que por fin, el destino decidiera que pudiera hacerlo con esa persona, que en su corazón tenia un lugar tan grande, que cuando respiraba sentía que le faltaba algo para que aquella respiración fuera en si, perfecta.

_"…**Y es que dejaste un espacio tan grande que no puedo llenar  
Me falta todo y no encuentro a alguien que me ayude a olvidar  
Y puede que esta llegue a no importar,  
Esto que estoy sintiendo hoy…"**_

Algunos hombres jóvenes de la aldea le habían pedido que se desposase con ellos, pero rechazaba cualquier petición, pues el espacio que tenia su corazón se encontraba ocupado por ese amo que tanto la habia cuidado y protegido. Ignoraba lo que el hermano de su amo pensaba sobre aquella relación tan estrecha que llevaba con su amo, tanto que la hiciera rechazar cualquier petición hecha. Pero ella no viviría de eso, solamente le gustaba recordar aquellas buenas y viejas memorias en su vida en aquel castillo donde el amor de su vida se encontraba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenia varios minutos despierta, este era su gran día. Abrió las puertas de su habitación, contenta, muy feliz, pero en este cumpleaños no se esperaba regalos, grandes, ni chicos, solo detalles. Respiro profundamente el aire matinal que se encontraba saciado en olor a sakuras. Jaken viendo aquello decidió avanzar hacia aquella bella dama de figura alta que vestía una fina yukata de seda en color verde, resaltando aquellos enormes ojos que del mismo color portaba.

Viendo que la dama estaba distraída, puesto que no noto su presencia, le hablo "Felicidades niña!" dijo Jaken feliz mostrando una calida sonrisa.

"Ah, muchas gracias Jaken-sama," dijo feliz mostrando sus grandes ojos esmeralda. Después de ese 'Feliz Cumpleaños', Jaken dijo a rin que tomara su distancia pues su deseo era darle su primer regalo en estos 18 años de vida que en ese preciso día cumplía.

"Estas lista Rin?" preguntó Jaken emocionado.

"Claro, yo siempre estoy lista para las sorpresas," dijo mostrando una linda sonrisa confiada. Un momento después ante aquellos ojos esmeraldas se abrían de sorpresa ante aquel hermoso collar y en el colgaba el colmillo de Sesshoumaru.

"OH por Kami, esta hermoso," dijo Rin maravillada tocando con cuidado aquel collar.

"Es departe de Sesshoumaru.sama," dijo con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos reflejaba una tristeza. Tristeza?, aquel colmillo significaba ante los youkais y ciertos humanos que sabían de costumbres de youkais, que sabían que un colmillo en una mujer significaba; que dicha mujer tenia dueño y que no se podía tocar. Aquella información no habia sido dicha para la hermosa doncella humana, por motivos que hasta el mismo desconocía. "Espero que te lo pongas Rin,"

"Claro, Jaken.sama desde ahora me lo pondré y lo traeré siempre conmigo," dijo abrazándolo al separarse musito "Jaken.sama me hace los honores?," pregunto señalando el collar para que le mismo pusiera aquella magnifica obra que el mismo fue a conseguir.

"Es muy hermoso, usted fue a conseguirlo verdad?, por eso se fue casi 2 semanas…- dijo descubriendo la verdad de sus palabras – en verdad muchas gracias," dijo por ultimo y derramar un par de lagrimas de sus enormes esmeraldas ojos. Tomo el collar en sus dedos y beso el colmillo.

"Sesshoumaru.sama fue el de la idea," dijo para animarla más.

"Si, en un rato mas le agradeceré; tengo que ir a tomar un baño, gracias Jaken.sama," dijo apresurada para buscar ropa e ir a bañarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momentos después, el youkai cuyo regalo habia sido muy bien recibido, salía de sus habitaciones, oliendo a limpio y con un atuendo fino en seda negro, luciendo radiante e impecable. Pasaron los minutos y se dirigió a su oficina a iniciar de nueva cuenta con los pergaminos: estudiar peticiones de alianza de tierras entre las hijas de otros lords; peticiones de princesas a casarse con el, de las cuales todas habia rechazado.

En si, sus pensamientos seguían en aquella linda mujer humana de hermosa mirada esmeralda que iluminaba sus días. Sabía que pronto ella vendría a darle las gracias por los kimonos, joyas y además aquel finísimo collar donde venia su colmillo: aquel que decia que dicha mujer tenía dueño. Después vería como iba a decirle que se podría ir con los de su especie; sabia perfectamente que le iba a afectar, pero también sabia que ella no chistaría en marcharse, pues ese era su mandato.

Al pasar los años ella y la mujer de Inuyasha, Kagome, se habían vuelto buenas amigas a pesar de que el y su hermano, perdón, medio hermano muy apenas se toleraban. Entonces, podría ser que se fuera a ala aldea que protegía, su medio hermano; pero hasta no saber, no comentaría nada con su mente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End Flashback **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Aquí usaremos aquellos POV's de los que stan escritos allá arriba, espero que no se revuelvan con tanta cosa, ahí me disculpan, de todas formas lo recordaremos aquí: "Rin POV" "Sesshoumaru's POV")

_"Amo, en realidad no se si lo pueda olvidar, pero que de donde este… no piense en esta simple humana… No me merezco ninguno de sus pensamientos. Es todo tan frío ya… la soledad es muy fría…"_ Pensaba la joven, mientras cristalinas lagrimas se derramaban de sus esmeraldas ojos, lo hacia mientras paseaba aquella flor en las aguas del lago donde la luna admiraba.

En un lugar no tan lejano, la contraparte de la chica en el lago, pensaba y meditaba sobre la chica. "porque mi mente no deja de pensar en ella?... que tiene ella en mi vida que la hace tan indispensable?... porque es tan difícil llenar ese vació?, será que solamente lo puedo llenar con su presencia, con ella… aquí, a mi lado?,"

**_"Lo que me importa es este espacio tan frió  
y tan grande que solo lleno con tu nombre…"_ **

_"Rin…"_

_"Sesshoumaru,"_**_  
_**

Murmuraba cada quien ese nombre tan básico, tan elemental en su mente, espíritu y corazón.  
**  
**

_"… _**_Que solo llenare con tu mirada…"  
_**

Viendo cada uno la luna en ese lugar tan apartado entre ellos, recordaban aquella forma en la cual sus miradas se entrelazaban cada vez que hablaban ó incluso cuando compartían ese pasatiempo que ahora lejos hacían de cada uno. Para Rin, no tenerlo a el, era saberse incompleta…saberse de de la falta de tener ese ser querido a su lado, haciéndole compañía. Para la contraparte, era sentirse sin aquel aire tan necesitado para sobrevivir… sin esa ilusión que lo hacia sentirse feliz, completamente en armonía con lo que lo rodea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Flashback** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momentos después, fue interceptado por el demonio-sapo, seguramente para avisarle que ya habia entregado el regalo principal en su aniversario número 18.

"Amo Bonito!," dijo Jaken sin aire después de haber alcanzado a su amo en una larga caminata.

"Lo entregaste?" pregunto Sesshoumaru serio, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de su fiel sirviente.

"si amo," dijo fijándose a esa helada mirada ambarina.

"muy bien, puedes retirarte," dijo Sesshoumaru abriendo la puerta, entrando y cerrando de inmediato la puerta.

"ufff," aspiro aire con pesadez, antes de dirigirse a la cocina a beber un poco de te.

Recordando cuando Rin beso al colmillo, el sintió por alguna parte que estaban besando a su propio amo; sin saber la razón sentía pena por la mujer humana, pero a la vez era una esperanza porque aquel colmillo significaba, posesión… y solamente eso. Por el momento, guardaba sus pensamientos para otro momento, queria ver el postre que Tsuki y Youkio, que eran pareja de youkais Tori y cocineros del palacio, le preparaba a la linda humana.

"Buenos días! –dijo dándoles una reverencia a la pareja, que astuta le prepara un hermoso pastel a la joven humana-, que le preparan a la pequeña?"

"Un pastel, como lo ves?" preguntaba Yukio con el betún en una de las espátulas que tenia en sus manos y curiosa por saber la respuesta.

"Hermoso y por el olor que despide, delicioso. Seguramente a la pequeña le fascinara tener ese pastel en su mesa,"

"Que mas le podemos a hacer a la pequeña Jaken?" cuestiono una vez mas Yukio, que emocionada estaba con ese cumpleaños de su pequeña niña.

"Con su comida favorita y esto, se sentirá mas que feliz, eso sin dudarlo," dijo Tsuki.

"Totalmente cierto, ella no pide mucho, solamente que estén con ella, verdad?," Contesto y pregunto al mismo tiempo el youkai-sapo.

"Si; ella es muy buena amiga… se lo merece," dijo alegremente Aken, una sirvienta youkai que entraba justamente a la cocina con una bandeja en mano.

"Le llevaste el desayuno a Sesshoumaru.sama?" pregunto Jaken.

"Claro, y justo a tiempo, como siempre,"

"menos mal, tenemos que tenerlo feliz el día de hoy, es el cumpleaños de la niña!," dijo feliz moviendo su báculo "bueno, donde tienen el te, se antoja una taza,"

"claro eso es cierto, y ten," dijeron ambos cocineros dándole el te al fiel asistente youkai del amo del castillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mientras tanto… **

La joven humana se dirigía con sus vestimentas de entrenamiento a entrenar a esos reclutas que se le habían asignado. Eran un grupo de 10 reclutas, de diversos tipos de youkai. Varios de ellos tenian tiempo entrenando con Rin, y sabían que ese día se celebraría su cumpleaños numero 18. Algunos decían que a pesar de su poca edad, eran tan capaz de matar a un sin fin de youkai enemigos y comandar alguna legión en una peligrosa guerra.

A pesar de todo esto, la joven humana sonreía, les decia a todos "Buenos días," y les ayudaba en estimulo para que pelearan y aprendieran con ella, y que no le temieran ni en lo absoluto. Otros la consideraban como una exterminadora de youkais, podía y tenia tantas fueras como para hacerlo. Esos eran los rumores que se tenian de la pequeña humana que precisamente estaba entrenando reclutas en el momento.

"Lady Rin," llamo uno de los estudiantes de la joven, era alto, un tanto apuesto, ojiazul, se llamaba Anir. Junto a el, otros 3 reclutas le seguían con flores y obsequios entre sus manos.

"Si, Anir?"

"solamente queríamos decirle que muchas felicidades por su aniversario de cumpleaños," dijo tímido y junto a el, sus otros 3 compañeros.

"Muchas gracias," dijo mientras recibía aquellos pequeños y tímidos obsequios por parte de sus alumnos "enserio, no se hubieran molestado, me halagan mucho," dijo mientras sonreía viendo aquellos regalos.

Anir, el joven ojiazul, sonreía coqueto para ver si llamaba la atención de la joven maestra. Poco después, siguieron con el entrenamiento y ahí fue cuando el joven descubrió algo con brillo en el cuello de Lady Rin. Veía con incredulidad el pendiente del comillo en el cuello de su joven maestra, pero para no ser imprudente, les advirtió a sus compañeros del pendiente y que no mencionaran absolutamente nada del significado, ni mucho menos. Ese colmillo mostraba la posesión de aquella joven, pero además, porque se percibía claramente el aroma del amo de las tierras, Lord Sesshoumaru.

Advirtiéndoles a todos, callados y haciéndose los que no sabían, siguieron con los entrenamientos hasta poder hablarlo sin ella de testigo. Al terminar, pocas horas después, los reclutas de la joven maestra sabían del pendiente que poseía la joven y que además portaba como algo más en su atuendo; Sin saber de aquel significado tan especial que llevaba aquel regalo.

Ya en la noche, después de un refrescante baño en aguas termales, fue a su habitación a ponerse los aceites que su nana Kayame - **NA:** personaje que alguna vez utilicé en "frió, tibio, calido", ahí para que lo revisen si es que no lo han leído ;) - le habia dicho que se pusiera después de cada baño para que su piel estuviera tersa y además aquellos aceites, tenian un delicioso olor a sakuras. Después de terminar aquel delicioso encanto a su cuerpo, se puso aquel lindo kimono que le habian regalado un poco después que Jaken habia de dejarle su primer regalo. Era verde en diferentes tonalidades, en mangas, cuello, y en diferentes zonas, con flores de sakura pintadas en las orillas de las mangas y de la parte final del kimono.

Sintiéndose como toda una princesa aunque fuese solo una huérfana humana, se dirigió al comedor donde iba a festejar con el Lord del castillo y con algunos amigos que llego a adquirir en el transcurso de su vida en aquel castillo. Al entrar, todo fue una sorpresa… desde como habian arreglado el salón, sus amigos, las sonrisas, y sobretodo como el la trataba ante todos. Cuando la llamo, esa voz sedosa, murmuro su nombre, solamente con su mirada, sabia que queria darle aquel abrazo de cumpleaños que tanto anhelaba. Era Caer rendida ante la reacción mas efímera… era caer rendida a sus pies y en su corazón, caminar completamente ciego y abrirle la puerta a tu corazón de esa forma. Al tenerla entre sus brazos en aquel voraz abrazo que se transmitían entre ellos, era algo poderoso que cada uno en aquel salón sentía por sus sentidos más profundos. Era amor del más puro y secreto que se podía adivinar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **End FlashBack** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**  
En los jardines del castillo del oeste…**

Sentado a los pies del árbol de sakura, aun recordaba como la habia tratado aquel día de su cumpleaños, como la princesa que era, y que aun seguiría siendo a pesar de no estar en el castillo a su lado. Habian pasado un par de días mas, para que tomara aquella decisión que cambiaria absolutamente todo en su vida, incluyendo la vida que tenia en ese corazón que ni el mismo sabia que tenia.

_**"…Hay tantas cosas que aun me recuerdan que no estas  
Hay tanto espacio vació, que aun no se como llenar  
Es que dejaste una sombra en mi cuarto  
**_**_Y parte el recuerdo de ti que me platica  
y se sienta a mi lado y me dice que no eres feliz…"_ **

No sabia exactamente como sentirse, solo tenia una opresión en el pecho que le decia que todo lo que habia tomado como decisión eran las incorrectas… Algo le decia que su pequeña no era feliz. A pesar de estar entre los humanos, algo muy dentro de su ser, le decia eso, y mucho mas. Pensaba que la pequeña a quien tanto trataba de olvidar, deseaba irse de ahí, y vivir en una región sola y sin compañía, como lo habia hecho alguna vez, cuando sus padres y hermano habian muerto. No queria sentirse así… talvez buscaría alguna distracción, pero por el momento, recordaría a aquella doncella que le quitaba el sueño cada noche que pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**  
Una joven de hermosa esmeralda mirada, caminaba hacia su habitación… **

Los días en esa aldea se volvían cada día mas pesados… queria sentir una vez mas aquella ligereza en las acciones que hacia… talvez la monotonía en aquel lugar era asfixiante y estar en aquel castillo siempre pasaban cosas que dejaban de estar en la rutina de algún día normal. Extrañaba cada fibra de su ser… extrañaba todo lo que algún día habia poseído de el… extrañaba el aire que se respiraba a su lado… extrañaba absolutamente todo. No se explicaba como estaba viviendo sin el… realmente no se lo explicaba. Talvez por el simple hecho de que algún día lo volvería a ver?... no, no lo sabia, pero con el tiempo, talvez aquella pregunta se contestaría por si misma.

**_"…Y es que dejaste un espacio tan grande que no puedo llenar  
me falta todo y no encuentro a alguien que me ayude a olvidar  
_****_Y puede que esta llegue a no importar esto  
que estoy sintiendo hoy…"_**

En las noches era difícil tomar el sueño… extrañaba demasiado el sonido de su voz… esa voz… fuerte, grave, suave… era difícil de describir… pero tan maravillosa… No le gustaba estar así, no queria comenzar de nuevo, no queria olvidarse de ese amor tan bello que la hacia vibrar de forma impresionante. Como ese amor, nunca había a tener otro igual, ni en aunque la obligaran a casarse en esa aldea, jamás podría amar a otro hombre, mas que al youkai que secretamente le fue robando el corazón. Paso una vez mas, noche en vela… durmiendo solamente lo suficiente para subsistir al siguiente día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**  
En la rama de un árbol**

El ser un espectador mas, era algo que algunas veces lo dañaba… ver como esa niña vivía de sol a sol, deprimida, sin una sonrisa que mostrar… era de las cosas mas tristes que habia visto en lo que tenia de vida. Su esposa veía desdichada como la vida de aquella hermosa joven se venia al suelo con cada día que pasaba alejada de, quien por así decirlo, la queria mas que su vida. La pareja, como muchos otros en el castillo, no se explicaban porque el señor de las tierras del oeste, se habia negado la única compañía que lo hacia sentir vivo y feliz.

Solamente oraban porque la pareja se volviera a unir una vez más, era prácticamente una tontería que ambos estuvieran separados, porque una: una contraparte sufría y todo aquel que le dirigía la palabra, se daba cuenta de eso y más. Inuyasha, sentía que su hermano Sesshoumaru, sentía miedo… miedo a si mismo, miedo a poderle hacer daño a Rin… a esa pequeña humana que amaba con fervor, aunque mucho lo negara… talvez tenia miedo a hacerla infeliz, que quisiera estar con los suyos… Pero el sabia, que eso era todo lo contrario, ver a la pequeña con los suyos era verla distinta, era verla ajena a lo que era.

Talvez era porque nunca habia estado con los de su especie tanto tiempo… pero talvez… talvez no era porque ella no supiera estar con los suyos: era que se sentía vacía consigo misma y le faltaba eso que era distinto para hacer feliz. Solo esperaba que el arrepentimiento de Sesshoumaru fuera rápido, porque si pasaban los años, Rin no seria la misma, y talvez no seria igual… Que le alcanzara la vida para que ella pudiera ser feliz alado de lo que mejor conocía, lo que realmente amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un amanecer mas sin ella, un amanecer mas sin disfrutar… Desde cuando se ponía a pensar si disfrutar los amaneceres era algo habitual en su vida?... desde cuando?... desde que la tenia a su lado y ese amanecer la hacia sonreír, puesto que era un día mas que vivir, un día mas en el cual se podía soñar. Ese día en especial, era frió… sus emociones completas se habian congelado en ese momento. Ya no tenía aquella luz, aquella calidez que habia conseguido de su pequeña protegida… no más calor en su corazón… Talvez algún día la volvería ver… pero precisamente cuando?... cuando a la pequeña le faltaran días de dejar de vivir?... cuando su hermano Inuyasha le llamase y le dijera que alguna calamidad habia atrapado a su protegida?... no sabia… Ese ángel que alguna vez lo habia ayudado, no estaria ahí para ayudarle una vez más…

_**"…Lo que me importa es este espacio tan frió  
y tan grande que solo lleno con tu nombre, **_

_**Que solo llenare contigo amor,  
Hay tantos espacios, hay tantos espacios…"**_

Ese amor y cariño que habia perdido, se habia recuperado ante la ternura y afecto sin igual que aquella humana de hermosa esmeralda mirada le proporcionaba, de aquella sonrisa de mil colores… No habian palabras para describir todo aquello que le dio su pequeña preciosa. Era amor, fidelidad, honestidad, ternura, comprensión… todo aquello que alguna vez habia querido y no pudo conseguir, hasta que ese ángel, se atravesó en su camino para ayudarlo cuando no se imaginaba quien mas lo podía hacer, por compromiso ó sin el. Ella, una pequeña niña sin cariño ó afecto que le pudieran dar… se habia aparecido ante del sin miedo, solamente con ayudarle y hacerle feliz.

**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_08/01/2007_

**_Este Fic salio al horno con… 20 paginas…_ **

**Author's Note:** Este fic, salio de mis mas profundos sentimientos… pff espero no haya salido tan melodramático, jeje y próximamente sigue su continuación, será un fic algo corto en capítulos, pero de paginas no lo creo XD… y gracias a la ayuda que me proporcionaron lo pude terminar hoy… Total, Espero que les haya gustado… bueno,Se me cuidan…

REVIEW!

_HawkAngel XD_

_Dedicado a una de las personas que me ha hecho sentir demasiado. Gracias._


	2. Chapter 2 Libertad

"Espacios"

De: HawkAngel XD

Antes ke nada…

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary, Spoiler**: SessRin, InuKag… El amor mas infinito, provoco la peor separación; Ahora cada uno tratara de encontrar su lugar… Descubriendo que no pueden vivir separados… Pero que pasara al final?...

Parejas: Sesshoumaru x Rin; Inuyasha x Kagome

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

'_pensamientos_' _**"canción," **_"Hablando"

"_Rin POV" _"Sesshoumaru's POV,"

**Nota de la Autora: y como en el de 'Bailamos' GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA…. **Pfff… ya me las imagino, con antorchas y artefactos punzo cortantes quierendome linchar… no las culpo, soy de tardanza y mucho… pero total… hace un par de meses que entre a la facultad y me he visto de muchos ratos libres, y por el momento estoy en época de exámenes y para desestresarme, estoy escribiendo y completando fics como loca.

Hace algunos momentos, actualice el de Bailamos y hace dos días, subí el fic compartido que tengo con InuSesshoGirl… y las que han estado leyéndolo, pues ya esta más actualizado que nunca y ahora si, en el próximo capitulo, que será el final, estará mas interesante que nunca y no las haré esperar mucho. El capitulo final constara de dos capítulos, pues la temática en si, se viene llevando en el ultimo capitulo y si estará bastante extenso… entre cada capitulo no pasara un mes entre cada actualización, asi que abusadas no se los vayan a perder porque se pierden la trama del año xD…

Jejeje y bueno, como también mencione en el fic de bailamos, les tengo una noticia, he estado escribiendo un fic, que consta de 5 capítulos, por el momento le he puesto mano a 3 de esos capítulos y estoy como lokita completándolos para que ya dentro de un tiempo pueda actualizar sin penas, mes por mes, teniendo los capítulos ya terminados para no andar apuradilla con que me quieren matar y linchar, ustedes saben… jeje, Total, les dejo una primicia… esto es de lo que se tratara nuestra historia…

"La Estación del Amor"

De: HawkAngel XD

AU SessRin; ¿Que pasaría si un frió y solitario empresario se enamora de la dulce voz de una locutora de radio? Como seria su relación?... El descubrimiento y una Adicción…

Como ven?... espero que esto pequeño haya sido de su agrado. Bueno ya no las molesto tanto y pues aquí les va el cap de Espacios…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-._

_Capitulo 2_

**_Libertad_**

_Intocable_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Pasaron los días y esa tristeza profunda se hacia presente en cada momento, pues de comer poco llegando a esa aldea, en esos momentos solo se alimentaba de aire. Su corazón destrozado, su alma sin esperanza, ó casi sin ella, y su cuerpo siendo azotado por aquella tristeza sin fundamentos. Las personas a su alrededor solo veían con preocupación como aquella bella joven se desgastaba poco a poco, que de ser una belleza, que iba a visitarlos de vez en cuando y que cuando lo hacia se veía radiante, en esos momentos era algo más en el espacio, un punto, un pedazo de tristeza en movimiento. Era triste, muy triste para Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku, verla de esa forma, pues, a sabiendas de todo, querían que fuera feliz fuera de ese castillo, solo que no sabían de que forma actuar para hacer esa felicidad realidad.

"¿Kagome?"

"Si, Inu¿que sucede?"

"No crees que deberíamos hacer algo más por Rin?, no me gusta verla de esa forma, para mi, es como una hermanita…" dijo sinceramente el hanyou que mantenía sus suaves orejas caídas, en un símbolo de tristeza innegable.

"Lo se,- dijo Kagome agachando su mirada – la decisión de ser feliz, de volver a hacerlo, es de la propia Rin… pero creo que si podemos hacer algo para volver a tener por lo menos una sonrisa…" menciono Kagome con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mostrando que contaba con cierta idea en su mente.

Al ver esta reacción de su esposa, Inuyasha no dudo en abrazarla y mencionarle, "por eso y por muchas cosas más me case contigo hermosa". Después de escuchar esas palabras las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron en diferentes tonos de rojo y lo único que pudo hacer fue demostrarle ese cumplido con un apasionado beso.

Sin ser detectados en aquel tierno beso, aquella chica con tristeza ínfima y con efímeras esperanzas, se encontraba viéndolos fijamente, envidiando una vez más aquel amor que los dos se profesaban y que ella en esos momentos no podía tener, puesto que al que amaba, tenia tanto orgullo que no dejaba que ese amor lo envolviera y fuera manifestado por el. Separándose de aquel dulce regalo, Inuyasha vio por el rabillo del ojo como la joven de opaca mirada esmeralda se alejaba caminando lentamente de ellos, preocupándose una vez más. La pareja se encamino a su casa para elaborar un plan para hacer a esa joven mostrar una sonrisa, una sonrisa por lo menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el castillo de las Tierras del Oeste… **

No sabia cuanto tiempo más iba a esperar para que su amo bonito se diera cuenta del terrible error que habia cometido. Era terrible verlo en su estado, sin querer comer, sin querer por lo menos aventarle una roca a alguna de sus torpezas. Verlo sin animo era algo que ni el mismo podía soportar; el propio Lord Sesshoumaru se encontraba de mal humor cuando no podía tener cerca a aquella joven de dulce y tierna mirada esmeralda que lo hacia vibrar, que lo hacia sentir mejor, al no respirar ese aroma a flores tan característico de la joven: esos tiempos cuando ella iba a reclutar a sus soldados fuera del castillo habia terminado, ahora no la podía ver. Ella se encontraba lejos, sin saber la situación en la que se encontraba aquel castillo, aquella monotonía se sentía más pesada sin las ocurrencias de aquella joven y el, que la acompañaba en ciertas locuras de la joven guerrera.

Todo aquello habia quedado en el pasado, y en el presente se respiraba tristeza, dolor, cosas que a todos los mantenía tensos y acumulando aquellos sentimientos, el ambiente ahí, era mucho más pesado, que cuando el mismo Lord se enojaba y hacia azotar su furia. El asistente del Lord se encontraba saliendo del despacho del mismo Lord, y en sus manos se encontraba una bandeja con una comida completa… y toda esa se encontraba intacta y fría.

Mientras tanto, el Lord se encontraba viendo por la ventana, se encontraba viendo lo solitario que aquel jardín se habia vuelto sin ella. Solitario como el corazón que poseía, solitario como aquellos días tristes sin aun conocerla, cuando su corazón no tenia posesión.

_…_**_La vida no se acaba aquí,  
Era lo que yo decía,  
Tienes que olvidarte de mí,  
Era lo que te pedía..._**

_"eres un idiota"_

"Perdón?"

_"Si, eres un idiota, la dejaste ir por tu estupido orgullo"_

"Era lo mejor"

_"No!, no era lo mejor y tu lo sabes, ya no dejare que tu tomes la decisión de las cosas… "_

"Definitivamente eso no va poder ser."

_"No me interesa!, tú siempre haces que nos sintamos mal… ese maldito orgullo que TÚ te cargas." _

"Es nuestro orgullo"

_"Pues déjame decirte que es TU orgullo, porque yo quería que la pequeña se quedara con nosotros diciéndonos que somos a quien ella quiere…"_

"OH ahora es mi culpa!"

_"Claro que si!, TU tienes la culpa que la pequeña nos abandonara… yo quería seguir acariciando su cabello entre mis garras… ahora por TU culpa ya no tendré ese placer."_

"¿Y porque tengo que estar hablando contigo?"

_"Porque soy tu conciencia desgraciado!, yo la quería tener conmigo… YO la quiero a ella… Yo quería hacerla mía… hacerla sentir más feliz, que se sintiera completa…"_

"Solo en eso coincidimos…"

_"Pues no parece y que más te tengo que decir, que estas esperando Imbecil, ve por la pequeña, ya no quiero estar separado de ella por mucho tiempo. Ya no puedo más, tengo que verla." _

"Lo se, pero por el momento eso no va poder ser…"

_"Sabes que, ya no voy a estar hablando con alguien que pone su orgullo antes que de nuestra pequeña preciosa. Ella vale nuestros pensamientos, ella vale que este aquí con nosotros. Hasta parece que no quieres ser por un instante de tu vida feliz. Asi que buenas tardes, no te molestare, no vale la pena que discuta con alguien que no quiere ceder!"… _

Y asi mismo, la conciencia del lord, callo sus fieros pensamientos dejando al lord sin razón para seguir discutiendo de aquel orgullo, orgullo que simplemente no lo dejaba ser feliz. Quería viajar kilómetros de cielo para estar junto a ella, abrazarla, acariciarla pero sobretodo besar aquellos tersos labios que aun se encontraban vírgenes… quería sentir aquel calor por su ser cuando la tenia cerca. Era un calor confortante pues sentirla cerca era sentirse vivo, vivo y muy feliz. Y ahora sin ella, era volverse a sentir en frió eterno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y algunos decían que olvidar era sencillo, que olvidar era fácil. Pues queridos amigos esto no lo es tan fácil. Aceptar la realidad es una de las cosas más difíciles que debemos enfrentar en nuestra vida, y eso era una de las cosas a las cuales la joven de mirada esmeralda habia aprendido a hacer desde pequeña. Aceptar la muerte de sus padres e hermano nunca fue difícil, pero fue tolerable porque se encontraba con su salvador Sesshoumaru.sama. El fue quien la rescato de las manos de la muerte, el solo el, era quien podía curar sus heridas, que por el momento se las dejaba al tiempo.

_…_**_El tiempo alivia el dolor  
Que pusieras en sus manos tus heridas  
Y que la huella de mi amor _**

**_A su paso él, la borraría… _**

El tiempo que todo lo cura, le decían. Parecía que el destino siempre le jugaba chueco, que le jugaba mal, pues cuando al parecer encontraba estabilidad, encontraba felicidad en lo que la rodeaba, venia una ola de dolor, una ola sin esperanza, que la envolvía, que no la dejaba ser feliz. Ahí era cuando las lagrimas, aparecían salvándola de quedar muerta en vida. Las lágrimas ayudaban a refrescar su cuerpo, mientras su corazón trataba de aliviar lo incurable. Solo sus lágrimas la sacaban de apuros, el apuro de no romperse internamente… el apuro de no sufrir más de lo ya sufrido. Era caerse en la trampa mortal de su roto corazón… que seguía esperando a ser curado… a que le curaran con cariño… con besos, abrazos y caricias, lo que estuviera en pedazos.

Ahí era cuando cantaba, un canto de dolor que le aterraba… algunas veces le preguntaban si estando libre, si estando lejos de esas cuatro paredes la hacia feliz. Ella respondía en afirmativo, ella era una niña de campo, le gustaba correr entre los matorrales… en los campos de flores… respirar el aire fresco que le brindaba todo lo que la rodeaba. Si, se sentía muy feliz viviendo alado de su amo, con su compañía… con la compañía de los del castillo, sus reclutas; si, se sentía feliz, pero presa, presa entre tantas paredes que no sabia si podía eliminar. Extrañaba caminar entre las flores y siempre al venir a visitar a sus amigos, tenia un tiempo para ella; llegaba a un campo de flores cerca del bosque de Inuyasha, se quitaba sus sandalias y caminaba entre la hierba, entre las flores, sintiendo que sus pies se refrescaban al estar en libertad, libertad que ahora era amarga.

**_..Y por fin me siento libre puedo volar  
Pero sin ti de que me sirve…  
Libertad era lo que mas deseaba  
Y es tan solo una palabra  
Para ocultar la soledad… _**

La libertad era traicionara, se comportaba como una amiga fiel pero al final, la soledad se carcomía, corroía todo lo que alguna vez se habia formado en esta libertad tan deseada. Solo quería que ahora si el destino no fuera algo tan cruel con lo era ella, lo que la hacia sentir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_En un lugar distinto al que se encontraban nuestros protagonistas,_** Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban enfrascados en una discusión en su casa.

"¿QUE TE PASA KAGOME? dijiste que la querías hacer feliz!, que mostrara una sonrisa, pero con esto vas a hacer que llore,"

"Es una buena idea, tienes que admitirlo,"

"FEH!"

"INUYASHA… OSUWARI!"

El sonido estruendoso de dos orejas cayendo al suelo se escuchó. Kagome seguía dibujando a Rin cuando la recordaba de pequeña y al testarudo demonio hermano de su esposo, que quizás eso de ser testarudos era de herencia, pero quien sabe, nadie lo sabia. A sus 22 años, Kagome tenia una maestría en arquitectura, que en la época feudal no era de mucho uso, pero el amor que tenia hacia Inuyasha hizo maravillas haciendo que cambiara su época actual por estar con el. Gracias a la 'unión' con su esposo ella tenia el mismo tiempo de vida que el mismo hanyou, haciéndola compartir con el aún más su amor. Volviendo a lo que hacia la miko, debido a su carrera, ella tenia una habilidad maravillosa para dibujar, asi que su idea de querer dejarle a Rin una sonrisa en su rostro, era dibujarla cuando era feliz de pequeña.

Dibujarla con aquel kimono de color naranja y beige y con aquel obi verde, que se encontraría en un baúl de recuerdos que poseía el Lord, acción que nadie sabía, dibujar a su adoración, que se encontraba justo igual que en esos años, solo que por el momento, por falta de peleas y que todo se encontraba en tranquilidad no usaba más su armadura, solo portaba su dos inseparables espadas junto a el, Toukijin y colmillo de sagrado – Tensseiga.

Dándole los últimos toques al dibujo que se encontraba de buen tamaño, tomo varios colores especiales para los dibujos de ciertos trabajos que hacia en la época actual, y comenzó a colorear suavemente aquel trozo de papel, dejándolo como si los dibujos de este, salieran y cobraran vida propia. Al terminar y enseñárselo a su esposo, este se quedo boquiabierto al ver la facilidad y agilidad que tenia su hermosa esposa para hacer esas cosas que ella les decía 'bocetos'.

"Inuyasha, necesito ir a mi tiempo por un cuadro para poner el dibujo y que se mantenga igual. Cuida mucho el dibujo, no lo vayas a perder, y déjalo donde esta. No te atrevas a ponerle esas garritas tuyas encima, Entendido?"… dijo Kagome amenazante al pobre hanyou.

"Ya sabes que no voy a arruinarlo, después de todo, es algo para recordar pues va a hacer una sonrisa para Rin."

"Esta bien, entonces me podré ir tranquila". Dijo tomando su vieja mochila amarilla, que al paso de los años, se encontraba de buena forma, un poco gastada pero seguía siendo útil. Dándole un beso corto de despedida, salio de su casa y se dirigió al foso donde solía viajar de un tiempo a otro.

Al desaparecer, solo deseo que Rin se alegrara con su regalo, que no era para hacerla sentir mal, era para que recordara aquellos viejos momentos y que si en ese tiempo pudo ser feliz, en este preciso momento también podría hacerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando… **

"Hey!, Inuyasha, estas ahí?", preguntaba Miroku asomándose por la puerta buscando al hanyou.

"Si, aquí estoy, pasa Miroku".

"Gracias... –dio unos cuantos pasos donde se encontraba el hanyou y vio que en la mesa se encontraba uno de aquellos papeles donde la miko, dibujaba ciertas estructuras. Como esa curiosidad que portaba el houshi era demasiada, se acerco a ver que portaba aquel 'boceto'.- Vaya, Kagome.sama tiene un don impresionante para dibujar esos momentos… por cierto, donde se encuentra Rin?"…

"Seguramente paseando en los campos de flores que se encuentran cerca".

"Ah, asi que Kagome.sama esta aprovechando para terminar su idea, cierto"…

"Si, fue a su época por algo para cubrir el dibujo de la pequeña". Dijo sutilmente, sin aquella agresividad característica en su voz.

"Pero aun asi, no lo entiendo, para que quiere Kagome.sama regalarle este dibujo a Rin".

"Para hacerle ver que la felicidad en su vida existió". Menciono una voz femenina que se adentraba al lugar.

"Kagome.sama, buenas noches."

"Buenas Noches, Miroku.san… mi idea, más que todo es hacerle ver a Rin, que si en ese tiempo de pequeña era feliz, en este momento también puede hacerlo. Decirle que la vida continua, que no debe encerrarse, que debe hacer que su vida tenga sentido. Solo espero que los recuerdos que le muestro no la hagan sentir mal. Que funcione esto que le quiero hacer ver".

De su mochila amarilla saco una pluma diferente a las que utilizaba para trabajar. En la parte inferior central del dibujo con pulcra caligrafía escribió…

"…y la vida continua… "

Como un recordatorio que de ese momento, al que se encontraban en ese preciso instante, habia pasado en un parpadeo, y que así solía ser siempre. Después saco de su mochila el cuadro del tamaño perfecto de aquel dibujo. El cuadro era de madera, de ébano, con unas flores talladas a mano con cuidado, en si, toda una obra de arte. Cada pedazo de aquel regalo era una obra de arte que seria entregada para ser apreciada con ciertos puntos de vista. Con cuidado volteo el cuadro para colocar el dibujo contra el vidrio de este, en la parte de atrás, coloco la fecha, su nombre y una inscripción.

**_"Uno que sonríe antes que enfadarse, siempre es el más fuerte". One who smiles rather than rages is always the stronger. Japanese Proverb)_**

Termino de poner aquella frase, cerró el cuadro y minutos después, llego la indicada a ver aquel cuadro hecho con la esperanza de la que la dueña les diera una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches minna.san"… dijo con voz apaga la recién llegada.

"RIN!… te tenemos una sorpresa"… dijo Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Sorpresa?"… dijo extrañada la ojiverde.

"Si… Mira…" menciono kagome estirando el cuadro para que estuviera en su visión el dibujo que habia hecho con esfuerzo para ella.

En el dibujo, la pequeña Rin se encontraba con un bouquet de flores en sus manos y se las enseñaba emocionada al demonio en colores blancos que se encontraba recargado en la base de un gran arbol… A un lado de ellos, se encontraba Ah-Un el dragón y recargado en el, el sapo Jaken dormido. Lo especial de aquel dibujo era que el demonio tenia una mirada especial en sus ojos ambarinos, al igual que los de la pequeña que le extendía las flores a su amo. En el dibujo se podía ver la felicidad y tranquilidad que tuvo por muchos años la ojiverde. Aquella obra de arte, habia movido las fibras de su ser, haciéndola recordar con fervor que en esos tiempos ella era sumamente feliz; rodeada de flores, con sus amigos, Jaken y Ah-Un y en especial con la compañía eterna de su amo Sesshoumaru.

Ahí fue cuando los recuerdos de su infancia, la invadieron… y en ese momento esbozo una sonrisa, un sonrisa que bastaba para los presentes. Recordar su infancia, era recordar que su vida, que el destino no fue malo con ella en esos momentos. Quería decir que la felicidad si se podía encontrar… que la felicidad si podía llegar a ella como antes.

"Espero que te haya gustado Rin… en la parte de atrás del dibujo hay una inscripción para ti… que cuando te sientas más cómoda, podrás leerla… cuando tu quieras, esa frase te ayudara a estar mejor". Menciono Kagome dándole el cuadro en sus manos.

"Muchas gracias Kagome.chan… y también a ustedes – dijo volteando a ver a Inuyasha y Miroku, y estos mirando sorprendidos el comportamiento que estaba teniendo la ojiverde ante el asunto del dibujo-… muchas gracias por tenerme esa paciencia, saberme comprender… Ustedes son lo mejor, y agradezco infinitamente a Kami que me los haya puesto en el camino". Termino con lágrimas en los ojos, y ante tal emoción abrazo fuertemente a Kagome, que en aquel abrazo, le decía lo mucho que la querían y que la apoyarían hasta donde fuera, para que ella volviera a sonreír y ser feliz, tanto ó más como lo solía ser. Se separaron y abrazo a Inuyasha, y que al igual que su esposa le decía que estaría con ella para todo.

Terminando con Miroku, que solo pudo mencionar ciertas palabras…

"¿Quieres tener a mi hijo?"

"Houshi.sama, usted no entenderá, verdad?"… preguntó con una sonrisa, dándole una bofetada en la cara marcándolo, como esas que le daba su Sanguito cuando se pasaba que boquifloja.

"Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren".

Con esto, todos los que se encontraban en la habitación comenzaron a reír, poco después se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la cena, como ciertas noches que se podría decir que la carga pesada se habia alivianado un poco. Mientras cenaban, ella miraba intensamente aquel cuadro recordando una vez más lo feliz que habia sido con su amo, en aquel tiempo cuando era pequeña. Y en su mente, recalco que sin el, aquella felicidad, no podría existir…

_…_**_Libertad en un sentimiento vació  
Aunque siento que el mundo es mío  
me faltas tú, solo me faltas tú…_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luna se reflejaba en el pequeño lago que se encontraba en aquel jardín que después de su partida habia quedado sin vida, abandonado… como en ruinas. Sus pensamientos lo llevaban siempre al mismo lugar, a la misma idea que lo dañaba, que le hacia mal… El tiempo le habia enseñado de tantas formas, con muchas experiencias que pensar siempre en lo mismo iba a dañar tu mente, tus movimientos, tus sensaciones… Y era lo que ahora mismo estaba pasando.

_…_**_Estaba equivocado  
mas el tiempo me ha enseñado  
que pensar solo me hace tanto mal…_**

_…**Libertad…**_

Las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran más sensibles que su costumbre… tenia la necesidad de querer tocar su cabello como lo hacia secretamente algunas noches. Se escabullía a su habitación para verla dormir… apacible… tierna, indefensa… como un ángel. Se arrodillaba junto a ella… y cuando esa necesidad de decirle algo era demasiada le mencionaba quedo, que sin ella, el estaría completamente perdido. Ella solo murmuraba cosas que hasta sus oídos, que tenían esa perfección para escuchar a grandes distancias, no podía entender lo que aquel perfecto ángel le mencionaba en sueños.

_…_**_Libertad en un sentimiento vació  
Aunque siento que el mundo es mío  
me faltas tú, solo me faltas tú…_**

Solo esperaba que alguna vez, aquellas palabras, aquellos susurros, volvieran a sus oídos… para que ahora, no solo escuchara con sus oídos, si no con su corazón, para saber que mencionaba su pequeña en sueños, que al decirlo esas palabras hacia con suspiros. Esperaba que aquel hermoso ángel, estuviera dormido en sus brazos, para tener ese calor junto a el, que le hiciera compañía en las noches y amanecer, admirándola tiernamente por las mañanas…

Nadie sabia que aquel sonido, aquel murmuro, era su nombre que ella mencionaba con amor y suspiros en sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_28/09/2007_

**Este Fic salio al horno con… 12 paginas… **

**Author's Note: **Wa… crei que no lo iba a terminar… pero aquí esta, terminado y una vez más publicado. Ojala que mi tarea de publicar y de inspiración no este tan difícil como la de hace meses. Cuídense mucho y me gustara mucho saber de ustedes de nuevo

Las leo, y seguiremos aquí como siempre.

_HawkAngel_


End file.
